the Rascal and the Rogue
by Hana Oleanna Black
Summary: Fred and George Weasley's first year at Hogwarts! Sequel to The Mischievous and Devious lives of Fred and George Updating soon, sorry guys!
1. Prologue

**Prolog**

**-------**

**Congratulations! You've made it to BOOK TWO!**

**I really-really-really suggest reading ****Book One**** before you read book two!! Just go to my profile and you'll see it. **

**No copyright Infringement Intended! :)**

**All credit to JKR.**

**-------**

The day their letters came George and Fred Weasley were exactly Eleven years, sixty-eight days, and about five hours old.

This is a known fact, because at the time the twins had a slight obsession with aging potions, having been in no way dissuaded by their mothers strongly voiced opinions on the matter.

On this particular morning, the two boys could have been found sitting outside on the steps of the Burrow, chatting animatedly about the failure of a potion, which was now splattered around the kitchen.

Naturally they agreed that next time they needed to try something in the kitchen, they would make sure Mrs Weasley was not at home.

This would make it less likely that she could barge in and catch them before they had a chance to hide the ingredients... As they was, they were stuck until they could find new ingredients, yet again.

"A real bummer it is." Said Fred, who sat scraping a silverish slime off of his hands with a piece of gravel.

"Yeah.... You think we can get Mundungus to get us some more Silver fish?" George asked.

Though his hands had been spared the coating of failed potion, his shirt was covered in it, and was sitting in the slightly rusting, thoroughly dejected looking cauldron by the door.

"Maybe." Fred agreed.

The two boys continued their silent mulling in the warm summer heat. Today would have been a good day for quidditch if they had finished their potion earlier.

A snap came from inside the house, and they heard Mrs. Weasley say something too quiet for them to hear.

Molly had sent the boys outside to sit on the step while she cleaned, she would yell at them later.

She knew that if she had let them help her clean up, as Arthur had so naively suggested, they would have just filched all their stuff back. Oh yes, Molly knew.

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, her voice irate, from inside.

"Come here!" She shouted again, as they failed to respond in the three-seconds of time she had allowed for their response.

Fred and George looked at each other before hopping up, and swinging the big door open.

"Ello mum" Fred exclaimed, strutting into the room.

"Ow are ya' doing?" George said, following his brother.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the two boys, glaring slightly.

Her face still shone with the red tinge it had acquired when she came into the kitchen to get something, and instead found her twins sitting at her kitchen table, the purple mists of an aging potion wafting from the cauldron. It certainly wasn't lightening with their playful tones.

Noticing his mothers still angry face, they decided to change tack.

"Sorry mum" he said, this time going with the apology tactic.

"We really are..." George agreed.

"Oh, of _course _you are!" Mrs. Weasley said. Of all of her seven children, these two had been given the most of her 'speeches'.

"And I dare say you will be sorry tomorrow too when you wake up with your arms aching from throwing gnomes out of the gar-... What in the world is that owl doing here!" Mrs. Weasley dropped her sentence to exclaim.

Her eyes fixed on the window, which was framing an owl.

The owl turned towards them, looking down at them in a way only owls, Malfoys, and cats have truly mastered, then started preening its feathers.

"Well... I... Fred, go get the owl will you?" Mrs. Weasley said, startled out of her tyrannical shouting. Arthur and Charlie were really the only ones to receive letters these days, unless something big happened.

Fred shot a disgruntled look at his brother before going to the window, unlocking it, and reaching out his arm for the owl-sending a glare at it as he did so. He then turned and walked back over to his brother and mother, holding out his hand to the later when he reached them.

"HEY! Its our letter!" George said, noticing the Hogwarts seal on the single piece of parchment.

"No, of course it's not George. There's only _one_ piece of parchment." Molly Weasley said as she reached over, taking the owl from her son's arm, and undoing the piece of parchment there.

Immediately after her eyes had moved from them to the parchment, her sons started to back towards the door. They did stop though, when she looked up at them.

"Seems there's too many letters to be owled to _us _this year, so they're dropping them off later." Mrs. Weasley shook her head and handed the Owl a treat from the basket that sat on the counter.

"Oh, Good!" Said George.

"Yep, Mighty fine." Fred agreed.

"Yes it is." She said, turning back on them "Now, you two let the owl out through the door, and while you're out there start de-Gnoming the garden!"

"Yes mum..." Fred and George groaned together, before heading out to the door.

**-------**

**Thank you very much to my beta Jona : )**

**And thank you to you, the reader!**

**Hana**


	2. Letters

**Chapter One **

**-------**

**Disclaimer in chapter one**

**-------**

The afternoon light of a hot summer day shone into the burrow's living room, falling in the pattern of windows upon the couches and chairs. Outside a cicada chirped, and a cricket played. The Weasley household was quiet-a rare thing-but for the sound of someone quietly directing both side's of a game of wizards chess, and footsteps through the halls ever so often.

It was around four o'clock, when two slightly disgruntled children came in through the front door, and dragged themselves up the stairs, into their bedroom. One of the boys, Fred Weasley, sat on his bed, his legs laying in front of him, and his back supported by the headrest. His identical brother's legs fell off the side of the dark blue comforter, while he flopped down with his arms to either side on his own bed.

A sigh interrupted the near silence of there own rooms, as the sitting twin looked around his room.

"Hey George?" He asked Cautiously, looking over at his brother.

"mmmm?"

"What if we aren't...you know..." Fred stumbled

"What?" George said, already guessing the end of his sentence.

"In...the same house..." He mumbled.

George hefted himself up on his elbow and looked at his brother.

"Don't worry about it Fred, we will be."

"But what if we arrant?" Fred pestered, the worry shown on his face. Most people couldn't tell the difference between the two boys, but they were different. Fred had the most of the ideas, but he would wait for George to back them up, and bring them to life. Neither one of them could imagine themselves without the other, however confident they were of themselves."

"I don't know... we could always be supper evil in are first few days that they would want to change us to Slytherin" George volunteered. Fred looked at him incredulously.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Fred said, raising an eyebrow at his brother. "Because if not, you should have just suggested we spell-o-tape ourselves together."

"Err...yeah..." George said to deflect his previous sarcasm "but it won't happen. Right Forge?" George prompted.

"Right Gred..." Fred said in a weary voice.

The boys sat there for a while longer, the patch of sunlight slowly moving up their wall.

**- -**

"CHILDREN" Mrs. Weasley called. "DINNER"

It was all that needed to be said, for but a moment later seven stomping footfalls were heard coming down from various parts of the house.

Arthur Weasley came in from the kitchen, a muggle paper in front of his nose, and only looked at the table ladened with food once before sitting down, and continuing to read an article for the sixth time. Maybe if molly had known it was the sixth time for one article about new hoses, then she would have interrupted. But she did not.

"What is for dinner, mum?" Percy said, sitting down in his seat at the table, and looking over the feast.

**- -**

"Oi Family!" George said, coming into the room with a grin.

"Your late" Said Mrs. Weasley, dishing a pile of mashed sweat potato onto her daughters plate. Ginny sat across from Percy at the table, and was eying him dubiously after her brother spoke.

"Side tracked..." Fred announced with a grin, sitting next to his sister.

"Percy says its rude to say 'OI' to someone. But I asked Dad and he asked Percy who asked a book and _it _said 'OI' Means 'HI!'" Stated Ginny, in one breath of air.

"No dungbombs in the house. Right?" Mrs. Weasley said, though no one paid attention-as they all kept talking.

"Well isn't _that_ good! We'd HATE to have" George sat in his seat next to Percy, across from Fred.

"_PERFECT PERCY" _Fred accented, with a role of his eyes.

"Think we were rude!" Said George, ruffling Ginny's hair.

Percy glared at the two brothers, and shoved his fork into the pile of greens on his plate.

"Can you pass the fish?" Fred said, as he finished piling rice, sweat potato, and greens on his plate.

**- -**

The Weasley's were sitting around the table, their plates filled with seconds (except in Ron's case, he was already on fourths), talking with Bill about his job in Germany, and how he might be transfered to Romania.

"-and so THEN the drago...nn" Bill stopped mid sentence by the crack of an apparition in the yard.

"Ginny, dear, won't you go get the door? That must be the letters!" Mrs. Weasley said, as she patted a crease in her robes.

**- -**

Ginny came back into the room, her face red, and her arms limp at her sides. A moment later, after the group of Weasley had processed the youngest of their numbers dour expression, a shifty eyed man came through the door.

His hair hung around his eyes, lank and oily, and his mouth was creased in a look of malice.

"Molly. Arthur." The man said, with a sneer.

"Severus." Molly said, dropping her hands to her lap.

"Dumbledore seemed to think I was the...least busy, of the teachers." Here his mouth creased into a practiced frown. "So he sent _me _to deliver these"

Severus pulled out a large parcel of letters, four, actually, and a leather bag from his cloak. The bag was handed to Mrs. Weasley, while the rest were strewn across the counter.

**- -**

"Oh, read it aloud wont you, Georgie!" Said Mrs. Weasley excitedly, as soon as Severus was out of the door. She clutched the bag in her hands unaware.

"Do I have to?" George groaned.

"We already know what it SAYS" Fred agreed, in a morose tone.

"YES! Read it now before the desert is done!" Mrs. Weasley demanded, her voice still raised.

"Dear Mr Weasley," George began, giving a last sigh.

"We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September.

We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

"NO WAY! THATS WHAT MINE SAYS TOO!" Shouted Fred the second his brother had finished reading. Percy and Mrs. Weasley glared at him.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, noticing that her hands were twined around the bag, and setting it gently on the table "You lot had better sit back down, I'll go fetch the desert. After you can copy down all your school things in a list, and we can go to Diagon alley before the weeks up"

As an afterthought, after she had turned from the room, she said back over her shoulder "Fred, George, Id also like to see your lists."

The boys whispering ceased and they turned to glower at their plates.

'_So much for sneaking stuff'_ Was the general thought

**-------**

**Yes! I know! I know! Don't kill me!! It has been a LONG time since I last posted. But I was UNAVOIDABLY DETAINED. As was my beta. I also know this chapter cuts of REALLY REALLY suddenly, but I will pick up from their NEXT CHAPTER. I just had to get this posted... Dx**

**Okay, I have a question for you guys. Do you find it confusing when I switch narratives? I try to keep it to one narrator, but then I end up leaving out to much. What do you think I should do?**

**Thank you Jona, for your first spell check.**

**I will get another chapter out SOON you lot...**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Hana**


	3. a Filling

**Chapter Two**

**-------**

**Disclaimer in Prologue**

**-------**

Fred Kicked off his shoes and relaxed back into the sofa. The day had almost finally reached its end, to everyones relief. The boys now sat reclining on chairs in the living room, trying to copy their older brothers handwriting.

"Arg! Why does he have to write so bloddy small-ly!" George said after a few minuets of tense silence. The dim light from the windows was fading fast, but neither were so pressed for light that they would need to find someone to get some for them.

"Small-ly's not a word" Fred said in a mock Percy voice. George blinked at him;

"Wha?" he said, going along with it. Fred laughed at his brothers mock horror.

"And if he didn't use so many curly a's! I cant bloody write them"

"Oh, let me try... I did pretty well here" George said, passing his brother the piece of paper he had been writing on.

"Yeah the A's are almost perfect, but your s's suck"

"Yeah," He said, musingly looking over the paper "you fix them."

"Right'o'matey"

**- -**

"Not as much as last year" Mollys voice came from the kitchen, low and tiered.

"It'll do" Said Mr. Weasley. "Fred and George will fit into Charlie's old robes, anyways. Percy's to skinny for them"

" And new books? They changed again..."

"We'll manage dear" Mr weasley murmured "Nox" and the light from the kitchen flicked off

**- -**

Fred and George looked at each other, everyone knew there family didn't have much money... but for their mum to worry about it?

George yawned.

"We should probably go to bed soon" Fred said. Tho it was hours before the boys would have normally put away 'borrowed' books and charts to sleep, they both understood.

"Yeah" George said, tucking the unfinished list into his trouser pocket. The two boys walked around the kitchen and up the back stairs to there room quietly. A half an hour later found them sitting between there beds and pouring over Percy's basic potions ingredients book, and an hour later they slept.

**-------**

**I am sososososososooo sorry about the LONG between time of chapters. This chapter is TOTALLY short and skimpy, but I wrote it in 15 minuets. New chapter will be out in the ****next week****. The sooner I get a review, the sooner I will post. Im not going to keep a beta for now because I don't think I can be consistent enough, but I do promise chapters at least once a month from now on- I will also always post a chapter if I get more than 10 reviews for a single chapter.... reviews are very inspiring....**

**This chapter sucked, they weren't even funny. Dx But they will get there. I will get there...**

**I always wondered how if they only had a couple coins in their vault, they had enough to get EVERYBODY'S school supplies. To me, it seems like if a few trolly treats cost galleons, supplies would cost way more.**

**School supplies stipends! Thank you, pre-second-war government. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Hana**


	4. Diagon Alley

**Chapter three**

...

**-------**

**Disclaimer on first page.**

**-------**

Ginny shrieked happily and dashed the next few feet to the window of  Eeylopes Owl Emporium. A few Owl's who sat on stands outside of the store hooted indignantly for a moment, but settled back down once the girl was past. 

"How do you tell the difference between an owl and a lorry?" George said,  scrutinizing a haughty looking brown owl who sat preening its feathers behind his sister.

"Lame. An owl can hoot at night, but a lorry cant?" Ginny said sardonically.

"Yeah... but we thought it was more or less pitched to your intelligence level." Ginny shot them a glare. The two boys shuffled there feat on the cold cobbles. The temperature had risen from when they had arrived, but it was still cold. After a few more moments of silence from the three, the cold began to seep under 's homemade sweaters.

"Ginny! C'mon! Me and Fred are going to get our books NOW so we can drop you back with mum!" Ginny pressed her red nose against the window further, and wiped the sleeve of her to-large wool coat over the window to clear it of fog.

"Yeah, she'll take you back to see the baby owls." George said. Ginny didn't answer, but moved a foot further along the window to stare at some rabbits. Fred and George exchanged looks before sidling between two raised cages to there sisters sides. 

"Cummon Gin..." George said pleadingly, locking his arms around Ginnys right one. Fred did the same on the other side, ignoring the whack she thru at him. 

"Time" Ginny said, and sighed. Pulling her arms free from her brothers roughly, and then smiling back at a mean looking owl thru the window. 

**- -**

"Now you two meet us back at Eylopes in one hour, do you hear? As soon as the clock chimes!" Shouted Mrs. Weasley to the receding forms of Fred and George. Fred ducked under the arm of a flailing wizard in magenta robes, and George hurried around the baby buggy of a lady who was shouting at her toddler. Diagon alley itself wasn't so long, but the buildings and wonders that were behind all of the doors were well advertised. Bright colors outlined the shapes of dark robed wizards, and motley dressed children. 

The red haired twins soon disappeared into the crowd of witches and wizards. They reappeared standing still at the doorway of a dark looking building. They were alone there but for a young bleach-blond haired boy who sat looking at them from a bench. 

"mehhh" George said, sticking his tongue out while the grey eyed child glared at them. The twins defiantly turned from him and looked high above them to a sign. In spindly silver writing 'Damsels n Devils' dominated a black banner over a grungy shop. Inside the front windows was nothing more than a stack of books and an un-lit candle on a black display. 

"This it?" Fred asked.

"I don't see any other '_damsels n' Devils' _around here." Said George. Both of the brothers looked down Knokturn alley. George took the two steps to the door then and heaved at the bronze knobbed door.

**- -**

"Okay, just put it in the potion and we can go." Fred ushered. They had spent more time than they expected in the store. A tall long nosed man with flossy yellow hair had stopped . But they had managed to get the ingredient, and they now huddled behind a stall selling large toe nails and necklaces made of teeth. (The stores owner seemed to have fallen asleep on the ground near it, huddled around the mangled form of a bag.)

"So, your sure this'll work?" Fred asked his brother.

"Positive, there wasn't anything even remotely similar to 'Aravitom Couleur' in the store, or in the book." George said tipping the small vile into a jar.

"Okay" Fred said, watching the shimmering dust fall into the jar. Pulling out his new wand he cloased his eyes, remembering the incantation, then twirled the wands tip in a circle above the potion and spoke aloud "Couleur ändern" 

Both boys stared at the potion, which shifted colors to a rich red. 

"Looks like a strawberry to me."

"I must agree." Fred said.

The two boys stood up, George hiding the uncovered jar under his robes, and walked out of Knokturn Alley.

**- -**

A few minuets later the two stood in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Sitting down at a recently abandoned table, george shoved away a few crumpled napkins and the two watched Florean himself at the counter.

The glass covered tubs of icecream were filled with colorful icecream, some of them more full than others. Mr. Fortescue was watching the groups of witches and children's hurry past the store, and the few people sitting at his tables.

"So as soon as someone comes to buy one and he turns to reach for a cone, reach over and poor it in." Said George.

"Right" Said fred, watching the street for people coming to purchase.

**- -**

"Okay, move on three."

"One"

"two"

"thgo" The two boys stood up from there chairs. Fred dashed to the counter, and George to the side of an unlucky witch who stood with her two daughters ordering ice cream.

"Excuse me" Fred said, pushing aside one of the girls and standing on his tippietoes to reach over the glass. Pouring the potion over three of the vats he whirled around and started to run.

"KEEP GOING" George shouted as Fred started to duck into a building.

Behind them, the two girls were staring at the receding forms.

"Pavarti!!! Look at your arm!!" Shouted there mother frantically.

When Fred had whipped around to start running, the last few drops of there potion had landed on her arm. These drops had then disintegrated, and in there place on her arm were color-changing splotches.

"Those hooligans, good thing they ran off." Old florean said, and began scooping the strawberry ice cream onto the girls cones.

**- -**

Mrs. Weasley turned around to look for the boys in the crowd again. This time, her eyes found their turned down fiery heads. Molly sighed. Two more minuets and she would have had their heads.

"What have you two been up to?" She said, as they stopped in front of her.

"Oh, nothing much" Fred said, trying hard not to look like he was catching his breath.

"Just went to the joke shop..."

"You didn't buy anything did you!" Mrs. Weasley said in a pinched voice.

"Nope" Fred said, and then he smiled at his brother.

"But we had a good time, got lots of ideas."

**- -**

**The Daily Profit, Monday the 16th**

Ministry receives filed complaints from nearly 30 

wizards and witches about their skin changing its

color. All that has been released is that they were

all at Diagon Alley the same day, and that they all

had the same reaction of skin that changed color 

every few minuets. Nothing has been released about

the cause of this, but officials are looking into

it now. In the Department of Magical Maladies 

and Mysterious Illnesses, head warden Joeden

Fisher reports that they are getting no wear with

the few patients who have saught help. Only

two of the 28 victims have recovered so far,

they are reported to be a 10 year old pair of twins

but nothing has been confirmed. When asked,

their mother said it was probably to do with

how much sweats the girls ate. We will continue 

to update the public about this horrible diseas

as we learn more. Reporting from the scene,

                   --Katie Whalebeck

**- -**

"How Horrible!" Said , after she had finished reading the article aloud to her husband. "Im surprised they don't have _you _on it Arthur!"

"They wouldn't, unless it got to th' muggles." He said, shuffling thru the pile of new school books littering the table to find his paper.

Fred looked at george with a mischievous glint in his eyes, and George winked back.

**-------**

**Im really Sorry for the wait, **

**Hana**


End file.
